Love, Confusion and Acceptance
by HERIJ
Summary: I knew the answer when a tear ran down her eyes and fell into my hand. I knew it then. "Sakura".. The first word I utter after seeing her again.. NaruXSakuXSasu
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

**Love, Confusion and Acceptance**

**Part 1. Confusion**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Blue. There he is. I finally found him. After years of trying to track him, were inches apart from each other. I could feel the fearsome atmosphere of his aura. His strong presence made my body shiver from the cold. He feels so cold. _"Sasuke.. what happened to you?.." _ Over the years, I found myself thinking of him, how I long to see him. To touch him. To be with him. Now I finally got my wish. Nights of dreaming to be in his arms, I finally got it. My life is in the mercy of his hand.

His strong hand strangling my neck as the other holds his katana aiming at my lower abdomen, ready to pierce my inside. His burning red sharingan looked lifeless at me. It would be the last thing I will ever see before I depart from this world. _"Oh Sasuke.." _As I try to struggle free, memories of Team 7 flooded my mind. As my whole life flash before my eyes, I suddenly stopped from trying to escape his tight grip. I didn't try to escape anymore. Sasuke might have felt my sudden surrender. His hand wasn't as forceful as before. I didn't know why but it didnt matter. He still wasn't letting go and I'm not making any more effort to fight for freedom anymore. It's not because I couldn't fight, anyone would be foolish to undermine my strength and intelligence. Not to mention my perfect chakra control. I could still fight but no, I won't. And it's not because I'm afraid. Believe it or not standing next to the feared Uchiha was far from being weak. And it's also not because I'm a diehard Sasuke fan who is willing to die for him even if it meant him killing me. I long passed my infatuation day for Sasuke. I'm not a little child with a huge crush thinking its love. Give me a break. What I feel for Sasuke is a deep longing to bring him back home. Like a friend wishing her best friend was just in the neighborhood. Nothing anymore.

I surveyed the deep forest and felt Naruto's familiar chakra. His chakra was raging furiously. He'll arrive soon. But it'll be too late. I had already calculated how much long I am going to live it would all be over soon. Naruto would be too late. I could still remember the time Tsunade told us that they have tracked down Sasuke. How she trusted us with this mission and how she knew that this was not just any mission. The look of new determined hope in Naruto's blue orbs.. The way he had an early triumphant smile on his face.. The way he would celebrate Sasuke's return… _"Oh Naruto… I'm Sorry…."_

As I gasp for my last air, I didn't notice that I was already crying, not from pain, but from the people I would leave behind. I'm crying for Naruto who would surely fret from seeing my lifeless body later, for Sasuke whose pride has stopped him from realizing the truth, for Team 7 who will never be complete again. That's all I was good for – to cry and wince like a little girl. But look how I've grown. Why can't I ever catch up with the boys? I'm pathetic. Tears fell from my eyes as it slowly reaches Sasuke's hand. "Im sorry.." I uttered to Sasuke. The first word I ever said after meeting him again.

**Sasuke's POV**

Pink. I can't believe she found me. She was the last person to see me before I left to Konoha and now here we are reunited again. Just the two of us. She has grown. I've seen her a few times from the accidental encounters with Akatsuki and Madara but this is the first time I've seen her near to me. She was stuck to her feet. She must be shocked. This is an unexpected encounter but I'm not denying that this is a delightfully nice surprise. I made a secret smirk as I rushed to her capturing her neck in my hand and aiming my katana in her lower abdomen. She's so warm. I could feel the heat of her warm body in contrast with my cold hand. _"Sakura…" _

I watched her trying to gasp for air. Her color starting to become very pale white. Her red lips almost in the shade of purple. She is losing air and fast. I looked at her straight into her green orbs. My lifeless eyes almost look alive in hers. I didn't know what she was thinking not moving or getting out of the way. Even if I had no connection with my former teammate, I heard a lot of the villager's praises for this once weak ninja. She has exceeded the expectations of everyone. Her perfect chakra control, her intimidating strength coupled with unmatched intelligence, a skillful ninja of this generation matching one of the Legendary Sannins. Team 7 has gone a long way from being weak and newbies to being compared to the legends itself. I couldn't help but feel proud even if I was the reason why team 7 is no longer team 7 anymore. Suddenly she stopped trying. I didn't understand why. Is she giving up? No way. She doesn't look afraid either. Because of the confusion I unconsciously lowered the force from my hand allowing a little more air for her. Why did I do that? I could't care less if I killed her but why am I so surprised that she isn't doing anything. _Damnit Sakura… why don't you move.._

I felt another familiar chakra but that person is still too far away. It's Naruto. I wouldn't be mistaken. There is an intense almost exploding amount of chakra heading this way but it would be too late. Sakura would have run out of air and I had already killed her by then. But what is this strange feeling I'm having. I'm almost wishing Naruto would come here and save her just in time. I could prolong her death but I don't want to make her suffer any longer. _"Damnit where's the dope!" _. I didn't mid killing her I could but then again I couldn't. Why can't I?! Is it pity? No way I don't pity her. Sakura isn't the type to be pathetic. No it's more than that but what! _"Move Sakura.." _I almost want to scream at her but I couldn't. _Damn Uchiha pride._

Then I saw how her tears fell from her beautiful.. wait what.. her eyes. I immediately knew it wasn't because of the pain. Now I understand why Sakura didn't dare move anymore. She has come to accept it. If Sakura could accept her death why can't I accept the fact that I'm ready to take her life? I knew the answer when a tear ran down her eyes and fell into my hand. I knew it then. "Sakura".. The first word I utter after seeing her again.

**A/N: R&R please. Next Chapter Naruto is entering the scene ****J**


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes

**Chapter II Mistakes**

.

.

_The day they received the mission_

**Naruto's POV**

"Knock Knock"

Ughh. It was too damn early in the morning and I was still in the midst of my beautiful dream of Sakura-chan and I dating, when a knock woke me up from my fantasy. I struggled to get up of bed but managed to force my body up to open the door. It was 6 a.m. and I just got home from a mission. I swear if this was some unimportant news I am ready to kill whoever was outside my door. I didn't bother asking who the hell dare to bothered me as I opened the door with no care in the world.

"What is it?" I yawned while asking

It was an Anbu.

"Tsunade needs to see you in her office urgently"

And without waiting for my reply, the Anbu vanished without a trace. I went back into my room and readied myself for the meeting. I better get it over with. As soon as it's done I could go back to sleep.

….

It was freezing cold outside. It's almost winter and I enjoyed the cold. It gives me this incredible positive feeling for change. Yeah it's going to be a great winter I could feel it. But I'm still damn too sleepy so I doubled my pace to the Hokage's office.

I arrived at Tsunade's office and as usual I didn't bother to use any courtesy as I rushed into her office.

"BAA-CHANNN! Do you really have to wake me up this early?!" I immediately complained after getting in her office.

**SFX: PUNCHH**

"Really Naruto, you can be so rude!"

Sakura. With just her voice alone it made my day. Now I was finally awake not with the painful punch on the head she gave me but the sweet voice she had (even if she was angry at me). _Oh Sakura.._

"Naruto what are you looking at?"

"Oh.. ugh.. Hey Sakura-chan.. You look pretty today"

She rolled her eyes and ignored my comment again. She does that every time I praise her thinking I'm just fooling around. If only she knew that every praise I gave her comes from my heart from the day we first met at the Academy til this day. She may be smart but she is oblivious to the fact that I'm not kidding around. Sometimes I just wanna grab her and tell her we are not little kids anymore that I'm not playing around with your emotions. Sigh.

"Stop it you two and please take a seat" Tsunade sighed, obviously annoyed by our bickering. She took two glassful of sake before finally talking to us.

"I'm sending you both to a mission" Her voice sounds very serious. I didn't dare made any remarks.

"We have located Sasuke"

Sasuke..

They finally found him ha? Sasuke, that big jerk. He just disappeared on us after the fight between Madara. He was no longer to be found. Team Hawk disbanded and now he is on his own. Finally I can punch him in the face and make him see the light. Stupid Sasuke. But I couldn't hide the glee from my face. I'm so relieved they found him.

"You and Sakura are going to go after him for good. Don't stop until you made him come back to Konoha. He's too dangerous to be scouting around the villages. He is at best when he is in Konoha. You leave immediately."

"YESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE FINALLY GETTING HIM BACK! I'M GONNA WHACK THAT JERK! WAHAHA WAIT FOR ME SASUKE!"

Yes I was unbelievably excited. It's been years. I felt like this time we are going to bring him back home for good. The hide and seek can't go on forever. I grabbed Sakura's hand and told her how much I'm excited for this mission. She didn't react much but I could hear her heart beating fast at the mention of Sasuke's name and how she breathed a small sigh of relief. I knew she was happy.

"We'll get him Naruto" That's all she ever said but those three words meant so much to her than anyone can ever fathom.

Tsunade gave us the location and told us to get out of her sight because we were causing her head to ache. We left the office happy and rejuvenated.

We went our separate ways for awhile to prepare ourselves for the mission. Sakura and I met at my favorite ramen stand to grab a quick breakfast together. Sakura + Ramen + The chance of getting Sasuke back = my life is finally changing. Finally.

"Naruto you shouldn't eat too fast."

"I'm just too damn excited for our mission Sakura-chan" I answered with my mouth still full

She laughed. She looked so beautiful while laughing.

"I can't believe your hurrying to finish your bowl of ramen for Sasuke"

"That way we can eat here again with Sasuke after getting him back. The sooner we leave, the sooner Sasuke would be with us"

"Still you would choke yourself to death if you don't swallow your food properly"

"I have the best medic nin beside me. I don't need to worry"

Then I saw her blush before hitting me hard I almost vomited my food out.

"Shut up Naruto and let's go"

"Wait Sakura-chan.. There's something I need to ask you"

"If this is just one of your lame jokes Naruto I swear I'll punch you so hard again"

"Ugh.. Never mind then"

I couldn't ask her. Not yet. But it'll be too late if I don't ask her now. Maybe I'll get the chance to ask her later. Come on Naruto you battled ninjas all your life and you're making one question scare you. Damn it.

"Let's go then"

We left Konoha that day and travelled for two days. I still didn't have the courage to tell her until one night. A night I will never ever forget. It was the first time it snowed and the look on Sakura-chan's face was priceless. A face of innocence like a little girl seeing snow for the first time. It's tough being a ninja. Your innocence is taken away from you. You are taught to kill and here I am looking at a top-class ninja admiring snow.

"Look Naruto it's snowing"

"No it's raining"

**SFX: PUNCHH**

"I hate you" She was trying hard not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

"Haha I'm sorry Sakura. I couldn't resist" I laughed with her.

We found a beautiful hill overlooking the village below. Tomorrow we'll head into the village and try our luck there. But tonight we are lying beneath the night sky with snows falling from it. Sakura was still playing with the snow and I was staring at her, hypnotized by everything about her.

"Sakura-Chan…" I gulped. I have decided to ask her now.

"What is it Naruto? Don't tell me it's another one of your jokes"

"No" I immediately interrupted. She must have sense the seriousness on my tone as she tensed a little.

"Sakura-chan.." I looked at her trying hard not to fall apart. "Sakura-chan what would.. you do.. when..uhm.. he gets back home?" I still managed to sound stupid.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When Sasuke gets back home what would you do?"

She looked at me blankly.

"Do you still..uhmm.. love Sasuke?"

I finally asked her.

"Naruto" She looked at me straight into my eyes. "I don't"

If a guy can explode I would have exploded on the spot. She doesn't love him anymore. Yes. I was holding back my scream.

"I thought you.. uhm.. you know…"

"Naruto you're being silly. I don't see Sasuke that way. We were kids before. It was just a stupid infatuation but now I'm over it. Besides things have changed. We changed. You did. I did. He did. I only see him as a friend. Why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering that's all."

"Is there something else you want to ask?"

This time I became 50 shades of red. There was still something I have to ask."

"Sakura-chan.."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Uhmm.."

I sucked enough air and was about to speak when she suddenly screamed.

"NARUTO!"

That chakra. It was Sasuke's and we instinctively followed it. I couldn't finish my question but in a way I was still satisfied. She doesn't love him. I'm so happy and as we followed Sasuke's chakra I was smiling like a complete idiot.

"Sakura, there are two paths. Sasuke might have felt being followed. We need to separate or we'll both lose him."

"Okay Naruto. We'll send signals to each other."

"Be careful Sakura"

"You too Naruto"

And as we go to separate path I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Sakura is a tough girl. She could handle anything but I have this feeling that something's wrong. But I didn't want to think of it and pushed it away from my thoughts focusing on Sasuke's chakra.

.

.

Goddamn it! I knew it! I knew I shouldn't left Sakura! This is all my fault! If something happens to her I'll be damn! Bullcrap! I hurried with all my chakra to Sakura's location. She's in trouble. She's dying. I could feel it.

I could sense Sasuke and Sakura's chakras. Sakura's was diminishing. It couldn't be? Sasuke wouldn't.. no way! Shit I have to hurry.

.

.

I could already see it. The katana on her lower abdomen, the pale color of her face, the suffocating facial expression she has. I screamed so loud, screaming her name. Move Sakura! Fight Sakura! Why isn't she fighting? Damn it! Sakura!

I already used the Kyuubi's power to quicken my pace but all I could see was crimson red.

Blood.

**A/N: R&R please. Next Chapter would be a twist!**


End file.
